Je te hais autant que tu me plais
by rickiss
Summary: Introspection de Draco… Le froid hivernal, la solitude et un certain Survivant pourront-ils lui faire prendre conscience que changer n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pense ?


Bonjour à tous : ) Cela fait longtemps que je lis des fanfics HP (surtout sur Ron/Mione, et surtout surtout Draco/Harry), et j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et écrit ma toute 1ère fanfiction. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, mais en tout cas si vous me lisez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : L'usage veut donc qu'on indique que rien ne nous appartient. Je rends donc à J.K. Rowling ce qui est à J.K. Rowling ; sauf l'idée de cette fanfic qui est à moi (of course !), ainsi que le personnage de Marco Jamies (mais je le prête à qui n'en veut, pour l'utilité qu'il a là, lol ! Le pauvre, je suis une auteur indigne …)

**Rating** : K, rien de bien méchant quoi, juste pour les quelques insultes, mais ça reste à mon humble avis tout public.

**Note importante** : je sais que ça va en choquer beaucoup, mais je n'ai lu aucun des livres de HP. Je ne connais cet univers que par les films et les fanfictions. En fait, je compte bien lire les ouvrages de Rowling plus tard, mais comme j'ai commencé par les films, je préfère tous les voir d'abord, histoire de ne pas être déçue en me disant « Zut, ils n'ont pas mis tel ou tel passage du livre dans le film ! ». Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse mille fois par avance pour les incohérences ou erreurs qu'il pourrait y avoir éventuellement dans ma fic (même si je me suis en principe assez documentée pour éviter ça).

L'histoire se situe en 7ème année de leurs études à Poudlard, mais ne tient pas compte des évènements importants des volumes 5 ou 6 (puisque je rappelle que je ne les ai pas lus, même si je sais en gros ce qui se passe. Mais bon, j'avais besoin de certains personnages vivants, alors …).

**Résumé** : Introspection de Draco … Le froid hivernal, la solitude et un certain Survivant pourront-ils lui faire prendre conscience que changer n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pense ?

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Je te hais autant que tu me plais**

_Peut-on haïr quelqu'un au point de vouloir qu'il disparaisse ? Pas qu'il meure, non, mais qu'il disparaisse. Purement et simplement._

_Peut-on haïr quelqu'un au point de souhaiter qu'il n'ait jamais existé ? Qu'il ne soit jamais venu au monde, qu'il ne fasse pas partie de votre vie ?_

_Peut-on vraiment éprouver un sentiment aussi fort, aussi intense, aussi envahissant pour quelqu'un qu'on voudrait n'avoir jamais connu ?_

_Mais surtout, si notre vœu était exaucé, et que l'autre n'avait jamais croisé notre chemin et allumé en nous cette flamme mauvaise, pourrait-on vivre sans cette haine ?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

En se levant ce matin-là, la première pensée du jeune Prince reptilien fut, comme tous les matins, pour le courageux héros félin des Rouge et Or. Cette pensée lui arrivait, habituellement, sous forme d'une bouffée de haine le prenant à la gorge et au ventre, l'étouffant presque, dès son réveil. Après ces quelques secondes, il pouvait se lever, remonté à bloc, et commencer sa journée. Certains débutent leur journée en s'étirant, d'autres en listant ce qu'ils ont à faire dans la journée ; Draco, lui, c'est en haïssant Harry Potter. Ce matin ne fit pas exception.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la Grande salle que Draco déchanta : en avisant le peu d'élèves présents, il réalisa qu'aujourd'hui était dimanche, et qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Ce qui voulait dire que les occasions de pratiquer son deuxième sport favori (après le Quidditch) –à savoir, embêter Harry Potter- se feraient rares dans la journée. Cette simple constatation l'énerva tellement que, ignorant les saluts de ses camarades (« amis » étant un mot excessif pour désigner les acolytes de quelqu'un qui n'accordait d'affection qu'à sa propre personne) Zabini et Bulstrode depuis la table des Serpentards, il fit demi-tour et ressortit en coup de vent de la salle.

Il avançait à grandes enjambées rageuses, si bien qu'il ne s'arrêta pas à temps et percuta Parkinson, qui arrivait justement. Sans s'excuser, il continua son chemin. La jeune fille, remise de sa surprise, s'écria alors :

« Mais … Dray ! Tu as déjà déjeuné ? »

« Non ! Pas faim ! » lui répondit-il, sans se retourner, de l'autre bout de la galerie. Avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, il ajouta en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Et ne m'appelle plus Dray. Je ne crois pas t'en avoir donné la permission. »

Une fois l'objet de son cœur parti, Pansy murmura :

« Et Drake, je peux ? »

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, l'héritier des Malefoy s'était dirigé vers le parc. Mais à peine eut-il met le nez dehors, qu'il eut la surprise de voir tous les alentours de Poudlard recouvert d'un grand manteau blanc. Une fine neige poudreuse tombait, silencieuse et sereine. Le parc était d'un calme inhabituel. Il était encore tôt, et peu d'élèves étaient déjà levés ; et la neige avait cette merveilleuse faculté d'étouffer tous les bruits. Draco resta sur le perron de l'école quelques minutes, saisi de ce spectacle presque … oui, presque magique ; mais pas de cette magie qu'on lui enseignait depuis maintenant sept ans. Non, cette magie là était plus insaisissable, plus subtile, plus merveilleuse que tout ce qu'on pourrait jamais lui apprendre. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune homme blond sentit de fines larmes glisser le long de ses joues, creusant des sillons glacés sur ses joues pâles. Se rendant compte de son état, il secoua la tête, et remercia Merlin que personne ne l'ait vu pris d'un tel accès de faiblesse. Il essuya ses larmes du plat de la main, et descendit enfin les quelques marches de pierre qui menait au parc. Il marcha un peu au hasard, se dirigeant vers le lac sans souhaiter toutefois s'y rendre particulièrement. Malgré sa cape, il ne put réprimer un frisson quand une brise se leva, mais ne voulut pas rentrer s'habiller plus chaudement pour autant. Il continua à marcher longuement, laissant la neige parsemer de points blancs ses cheveux blonds, se glisser sur ses cils, s'immiscer dans son cou fin. Il laissait son esprit se vider, devenir aussi blanc que le paysage, comme si le froid de ce matin d'hiver pouvait glacer et faire fondre ses plus sombres cauchemars, ses plus viles pensées, et emporter au loin tout le mal qui le rongeait mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et si sa haine pouvait partir aussi, tant qu'à faire …

_Mais quand on est né dans la souffrance, peut-on jamais s'en passer ?_

_Quand on a été élevé à force de brimades, de coups, de mépris, peut-on désirer autre chose ?_

_Quand les seules valeurs qu'on vous a apprises à respecter sont le dédain, l'égoïsme, la supériorité, est-on capable de louer autre chose ?_

_Et quand les seuls liens qu'on a créés avec nous sont ceux de la haine, veut-on effacer ce sentiment de son cœur ?_

Draco ne sut pas combien de temps il avait passé dehors, mais il fut brusquement rappelé à la réalité quand il sentit son ventre crier famine. C'est vrai qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner, et même s'il n'était pas du genre à beaucoup manger, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas tenir une journée sans avaler quelque chose. Il fit alors demi-tour et retourna vers la grande bâtisse de pierre, qui disparaissait sous la neige qui n'avait pas cessé depuis le matin. En retournant sur ses pas, le Prince des serpents constata avec agacement que le parc commençait à être envahi d'élèves qui venaient en groupe se promener ou se lancer dans des batailles effrénées de boules de neige. Draco ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer se recevoir de la neige dans la gueule, ni quel plaisir il pouvait y avoir à se rouler sur un sol humide et à moitié boueux.

Au moment où il atteignait le seuil déjà réchauffé du château, il se reçut en plein sur la joue droite une énorme boule de neige, glacée et mouillée à souhait. Poussant un juron très peu seyant pour quelqu'un de son rang, Malefoy fit volte-face dans la direction de l'agresseur ; et après s'être figé une seconde, lâcha d'un ton cinglant :

« Evidemment … Qui d'autre qu'une pathétique belette pouvait vouloir tenter une attaque aussi stupide que ridiculement inefficace contre moi ? »

Tandis que Ron prenait sur le champ une couleur aussi flamboyante que sa célèbre chevelure, contrastant ainsi remarquablement avec la virginité immaculée de la neige, Hermione intervint de sa voix sévère :

« Arrête Malefoy ! Tu vois bien que Ron ne l'a pas fait exprès, voyons. On ne faisait que jouer. »

Le blond toisa un instant la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors d'un air dédaigneux avant de répondre :

« Oui, ce que je vois surtout c'est que vous avez enfin trouvé une activité correspondant à votre âge mental. Encore que je me demande si le cerveau au rabais de Weasmoche arrivera à suivre un jeu aussi élaboré que celui-ci. » ajouta-t-il après un moment, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Ignorant Ron qui se précipitait sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait, Draco continua à monter les marches. Mais au moment où sa main se dirigeait vers la poignée de la porte, le grand panneau en bois s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la seule et unique personne à qui Draco destinait réellement toute sa haine : Potter.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, étonné de se retrouver face à son ennemi juré. Mais déjà le Serpentard prenait la parole :

« Tiens, tiens, notre cher héros national vient prêter main forte à ses pauvres soldats en déroute. »

Le brun lâcha un bref soupir, et demanda :

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore_ passé avec Ron et Herm … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase : Ron venait de se jeter sur Draco, le tirant violemment en arrière par le col de son pull. Hermione, qui n'avait pas réussi à retenir son ami, poussa un cri. Harry, abasourdi, n'eut pas le temps de réagir tant la scène l'avait pris de court. Ce n'est que quand la tête du blond heurta dans un bruit mat et désagréable l'arête d'une des marches en pierre qu'il eut un sursaut, et s'écria :

« Ron ! Arrête, tu es fou ! »

Mais le grand roux ne voulut pas écouter son ami cette fois. Toute raison envolée, il s'était assis à califourchon sur son ennemi et le rouait de coups, lui hurlant :

« Cette fois c'est trop, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas une merde que tu peux insulter comme ça à tout bout de champs ! Tu vas arrêter ! »

Hermione, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, s'était approchée ; cependant, malgré l'angoisse peinte sur son visage, elle ne fit rien pour les séparer. Harry lui jeta un regard incertain et quelque peu incrédule, mais quand elle le regarda à son tour, il lui sembla lire dans les yeux de son amie « Je crois qu'il le mérite, après tout. »

Alors Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta où il était, laissant Ron déverser pour une fois la rage qu'il emmagasinait à chaque pique assassine du Serpentard. Le Survivant n'avait jamais approuvé la violence, mais il n'avait jamais approuvé non plus l'attitude innommable de Draco envers son meilleur ami. Alors, pour une fois, il ne ferait rien.

Draco, à terre, incapable de se défendre, subissait les coups de Weasley. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, très loin déjà de cette violence si familière pour lui. Son regard gris métallique fixait celui de sa Némésis, Harry Potter. A aucun moment il ne détourna les yeux, comme s'il voulait imprimer au fer rouge dans l'esprit du Gryffondor un message de haine.

- Prends ma haine dans la gueule, Potter ! Prends ça, parce que je n'ai que ça à t'offrir. Prends ma haine et étouffe-toi avec … Même si je crève, là, sur ce sol blanc et froid, je ne me serais jamais incliné devant toi. Vas-y, Saint Potter, reste là où tu es, sur ton beau piédestal, et regarde moi crever. Regarde-moi crever si le cœur t'en dit, mais tu ne me verras jamais ramper. Car la seule chose que tu obtiendras jamais de moi, Potter, c'est ma haine …

Puis, il y eut comme un flash blanc dans la tête de Draco, et il plongea dans un trou noir. Sur le sol blanc, un mince filet rouge sombre s'écoulait de sa tête, faisant fondre doucement la neige vierge.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Existe-t-il un monde où les humains s'aiment tous ? Où ils peuvent aller vers les autres sans être obligés de se blinder derrière un mur, de se protéger d'une carapace inébranlable ? _

_Existe-t-il des gens capables de vous accueillir sans vous rejeter, de vous ouvrir les bras sans vous blesser, de vous parler sans vous insulter ?_

_Et si ce monde existe, peut-on y vivre, même si on n'a jamais connu ça avant ? A-t-on droit au paradis quand on vient de l'enfer ?_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Draco crut tout d'abord qu'il était encore dehors : tout était blanc autour de lui. Mais sa confusion ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Ce sur quoi il était couché n'était plus aussi glacé et dur que le perron de l'école, et il avait beaucoup plus chaud que dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard. Il réalisa qu'on l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie, et couché dans un lit le temps qu'il se réveille. Il porta la main à son front, et y découvrit un bandage qui lui entourait la tête. Ca et là, sur son visage, des pansements couvraient ses bleus et blessures.

Entendant un soupir à ses côtés, il tourna la tête et dévisagea, surpris, Harry, assis à son chevet. Le Gryffondor le regardait d'un air sombre et impénétrable, et ne prit pas la parole immédiatement. Draco dit alors, de son habituel ton narquois :

« Alors, Potty, on est venu me surveiller, pour pas que je m'échappe ? A moins que tu n'aies eu l'intention de m'achever pendant … »

« Arrête ça, Malefoy. » La voix inhabituellement dure de Potter coupa le Serpentard dans son élan. Mais il se reprit, et fit :

« Arrêter de parler ? Et puis quoi encore, j'ai bien le droit de … »

« Arrête d'embêter Ron et Hermione. » reprit l'autre, tranchant.

Cette fois, Draco se releva à demi sur son lit, et afficha une moue mauvaise. Il cracha à son interlocuteur :

« T'es bien gentil, mais ça fait deux fois que tu me coupes la parole. J'aimerais bien pouvoir en placer une ! »

Le brun garda le silence une minute, puis dit : « D'accord. Vas-y. »

« Heu … » le blond fut décontenancé un moment ; il n'avait rien de particulier à dire.

Harry hocha la tête, et fixa de nouveau Draco, avant de se lever et de reprendre :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais : à part cracher ton venin, tu n'as rien à dire. Je crois qu'on en a fini, toi et moi. » Il fit mine de partir, mais Malefoy se leva alors de son lit, un peu chancelant, et s'écria :

« Comment ça, on en a fini ! Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te foutre la paix, Potty ! »

Harry se retourna et lui jeta le regard le plus sombre que Draco n'avait jamais vu. Le Serpentard ne put réprimer un frisson –sans être sûr toutefois que ce soit de peur, en tout cas, que de peur.

« Ca je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu me pourriras la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce que je te demande … Non, ce que je t'ordonne, c'est de laisser une bonne fois pour toutes Ron et Hermione. Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. » Et il partit.

Avant que son vis-à-vis n'ait atteint la porte, Draco hurla à l'autre :

« Et depuis quand tu te permets de m'ordonner quoique ce soit, le balafré ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Harry se retourne pour répondre, mais c'est pourtant ce que fit le jeune homme.

« Depuis que tu empoisonnes la vie de mes amis, Malefoy. »

Ledit Malefoy siffla alors, d'un ton tout Serpentard et lourd de menaces :

« Je te jure que si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, Potter … »

Le Survivant lui lança un dernier regard. Une dernière parole :

« Mais je t'attends, Malefoy, je t'attends. »

Et ils sortit, laissant Draco seul.

_Peut-on aimer à ce point haïr une personne ? Peut-on réellement jouir d'un sentiment aussi sombre, aussi destructeur ?_

_Peut-on trouver un sens à sa vie en rejetant le monde ?_

_Peut-on vraiment être heureux en cherchant le malheur des autres ?_

_Et peut-on seulement vivre en se sachant haï par les autres ?_

Peu de temps après le départ de Harry Potter, Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie. En découvrant Draco hors de son lit, elle s'écria, tout en se précipitant vers lui :

« Mr Malefoy, mais vous êtes fou ! Veuillez bien vous recoucher tout de suite ! » C'était bien plus un ordre qu'une supplique, et c'est bien comme cela que Draco le prit – et le prit mal, cela va sans dire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à me donner des ordres ? » marmonna-t-il. « Cela devient franchement lassant. »

« Mr Malefoy … » gronda Pomfresh, menaçante, tout en tenant ouverte la couverture du lit afin que Draco s'y recouche. Ce qu'il consentit enfin à faire, non sans avoir encore pesté et râlé, mais plus pour la forme que pour autre chose : il se sentait en fin de compte encore assez faible, et n'était pas fâché de se reposer un peu – mais ça, sa fierté ne l'aurait jamais admise.

Tout en recalant les couvertures et les oreillers autour de son malade, Pomfresh commentait l'évènement :

« Franchement, même le dimanche il faut que vous me fassiez tous travailler. Vous êtes vraiment intenables ! Et dire que vous êtes en septième année, quand même, Mr Malefoy ! »

« Hé ! se défendit le jeune homme. Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'y suis pour rien si je me retrouve là. »

La femme lui jeta un regard dubitatif et sceptique, mais se contenta d'ajouter :

« C'est vrai que Mr Weasley n'y est pas allé de main morte, ce coup-ci … »

« Ouais, ben j'espère bien qu'il sera puni pour ça … » fit Draco tout en fronçant les sourcils.

La médicomage répondit alors, tout en rangeant ses produits sur une petite table jouxtant le lit du malade :

« Oh, mais oui, c'est déjà fait. Il a reçu un sermon des professeurs McConagall et Rogue, et on a retiré 50 points aux Gryffondors. De plus, le professeur des Potions l'a collé pour les 5 week-ends à venir. Et il est interdit de sortie à Pré-au-lard pendant 15 jours … C'est peut-être un peu sévère, tout ça, quand même. »

« Il est normal de punir les élèves indisciplinés, Mme Pomfresh. Comment faire régner un semblant de respect sur cette honorable école, sinon ? » minauda Draco, tout en tentant de cacher sa jubilation à l'écoute des punitions dont avait écopé le rouquin.

La femme jeta un regard en coin au Serpentard, et ajouta, d'un ton excessivement joyeux :

« Et oui, Mr Malefoy ! Et pour vous dédommager de votre grand préjudice subi, notre honorable directeur a eu la merveilleuse idée de demander à ce que Ron vous aide à rattraper tous les cours que vous manquerez pendant votre convalescence … »

Draco déglutit, peu enchanté à la perspective de tête-à-tête avec ce fou furieux qui lui avait refait le portrait quelques heures auparavant. Il se crut sauvé quand Pomfresh continua alors :

« Mais Mr Potter a estimé que ça pourrait peut-être être un peu prématuré que Mr Weasley et vous vous revoyez ainsi. »

- Saint Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru te remercier un jour …

Mais elle ne fit qu'enfoncer le clou :

« Ainsi, c'est Mr Potter lui-même qui viendra vous faire travailler. Il a eu la gentillesse de se proposer lui-même à la place de son camarade. N'est-ce pas absolument adorable de sa part ? » fondit-elle, épanouie.

- Potter, je retire tout de suite ce que j'ai pu pensé ! Tu es le plus infect de tous les cafards de cette terre !

Toutefois, Malefoy se sentit obligé de masquer son désarroi, et fit alors à l'infirmière d'un ton mielleux, lui décochant son plus charmeur sourire :

« Oh oui ! Potter n'est-il pas un saint pour nous tous, après tout ?

Pomfresh lança alors un regard noir à Draco –qui décidément les collectionnait aujourd'hui-, et lui dit :

« Le sarcasme ne vous va pas, Mr Malefoy, vous savez. »

Le sourire retourna au placard aussi sec.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était à l'infirmerie, et déjà Draco en avait assez. Non pas que le silence qui y régnait le gênait ; au contraire, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se reposer, loin des cris et de l'agitation des élèves de l'école. Ce qui lui pesait réellement, en revanche, était la solitude, irrépressible et implacable, qui l'entourait. En dehors des allées et venues de Mme Pomfresh, il n'avait vu que quelques élèves passer à l'infirmerie –pour des bobos bénins- en deux jours, mais ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas risqués à approcher le glacial et impressionnant Prince des Serpentards. Et en matière de visite, Draco n'avait reçue que, celle, rapide et peu bavarde, du professeur Rogue à la pause déjeuner ; et celle, au contraire trop bruyante et épuisante, de Pansy Parkinson, à la fin des cours. Il n'aurait pas cru cela, surtout après avoir pesté toute la journée contre la solitude, mais quand Pomfresh était venue chasser la jeune fille en prétextant que son malade devait se reposer, le blond en avait été profondément soulagé. Mais de nouveau la solitude l'avait rattrapé, et commençait à l'épuiser plus que ses blessures elles-mêmes.

Poussant un soupir d'ennui, il se recala sur ses oreillers, et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation des légers flocons de neige qui n'avaient cessé de tomber depuis dimanche. Ce spectacle l'apaisait –comme cela avait déjà été le cas lors de sa promenade matinale de la veille, avant qu'elle ne dégénère-, le plongeant dans une douce et léthargique torpeur. Le serpent se laissait volontairement hypnotiser, souhaitant sentir son cerveau s'engourdir, son corps se relaxer, son esprit s'évader.

Toutefois, bien que la journée eut été assez longue, il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à cet état de vie figée : un bruit venant de l'autre bout de la grande infirmerie attira son attention. Se relevant un peu sur son lit, Draco vit quelqu'un entrer, et refermer légèrement derrière lui. Le jeune homme blond ne put réprimer un sourire quand il constata que c'était Harry Potter, qui venait lui rendre visite. Alors que le brun s'approchait de lui, il l'accueillit de son ton aussi cinglant que moqueur :

« Par Merlin, quelle merveille ! Voilà St Potter qui vient me distraire. Que vas-tu faire : me chanter une petite chanson de ta voix nasillarde, me mimer ta future défaite cuisante face à tu-sais-qui, ou vanter les innombrables qualités que tu admires et envies chez moi ? »

Si Harry fut gêné à l'évocation de Voldemort, il n'en montra rien. Il fixait Draco du même air sombre et impénétrable que la veille, avec un air plus fatigué encore, peut-être. Posant une pile de livres et de rouleaux de parchemin sur la table de chevet de sa Némésis, Harry fit, tout en tirant une chaise près du lit pour s'y asseoir :

« Non, je viens pour te donner les cours. Pompom a dû te l'expliquer. »

Bien qu'il se doutât que Potter n'était pas venu pour autre chose, Draco ne put réprimer une moue déçue. Baissant le nez, il lissa la couverture de son lit d'un air qui se voulait indifférent.

« Mouais, mouais, elle m'a dit. J'aurais presque préféré qu'on m'envoie Weasley, au moins j'aurais pu rigoler en voyant sa gueule. Toi t'as une tronche à faire peur, c'est déprimant. »

« Tu ne vaux guère mieux, Malefoy, avec ta tête de momie ! »

Draco, étonné, releva la tête vers le Gryffondor, et surprit une lueur de malice dans les yeux émeraudes.

- Après tout, il vient peut-être bien pour me divertir ; pas seulement pour les cours. Je me délecte d'avance de la dispute qu'on va avoir. Par Merlin, Potter, comme j'aime te haïr !

_A-t-on le droit de faire de quelqu'un la cible privilégiée de sa haine ?_

_Peut-on se permettre de déverser tout son fiel sur une personne, qui n'a peut-être rien demandé ?_

_Qui nous donne le droit d'aimer ou de haïr ? L'autre a-t-il son mot à dire ?_

_Et si oui, est-on malgré tout obligé de l'écouter ?_

Harry et Draco avaient bien tenté de travailler sur les cours, mais leur naturel était revenu au triple galop, et l'échange se transforma rapidement une fois de plus en joute verbale. Ainsi, ils ne virent pas le temps passer, et furent surpris quand Pomfresh vint apporter le repas de son malade. Pendant qu'elle posait le plateau sur la petite table près de son lit, elle demanda d'un ton enjoué :

« Alors, vous avez bien travaillé, les garçons ? »

Harry toussota, gêné, pendant que Draco répliquait, de son ton le plus délicieusement hypocrite :

« Oh oui, Mme Pomfresh. Nous travaillons assidûment … »

- A s'entretuer, oui !

Harry se leva, attirant alors l'attention du Serpentard :

« Où tu vas ? » Le ton était dur ; sans doute plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le brun se retourna, et lui répondit d'un ton d'évidence, le regardant comme s'il était stupide :

« Ben, je vais manger, moi aussi. »

« Ah, oui … » fit le blond, plus calme. « Mais tu reviendras, après. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Pomfresh, elle, s'exclama, enthousiaste :

« Oh, mais c'est super ! Vous devenez amis, c'est bien … »

« Non ! » s'écria Draco, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Ses yeux gris métalliques brillant d'une sourde colère, il lâcha entre ses dents : « Ne rêvez pas, Potter et moi ne serons jamais amis. »

« Oh … » fit l'infirmière, d'une petite voix. Un peu gênée, elle retourna s'affairer à ses fioles et ses flacons.

Captant le regard de sa Némésis, Draco y lut une étrange mélange de sentiments : de la colère, de la vexation … et de la tristesse ?

- Oh non, Potter … Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On ne peut pas être amis, enfin ! On ne peut pas, c'est impossible … On y perdrait tant, qu'aurions-nous à y gagner ?

Sans doute Harry Potter n'avait-il pas de réponse aux muettes interrogations de Draco Malefoy, car il fit demi-tour, et quitta l'infirmerie sans plus un mot.

Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil depuis des heures en vain, Draco entendit la porte de l'infirmerie grincer doucement en s'ouvrant, laissant se faufiler une ombre dans la pièce. Il retint son souffle, ne sachant pas s'il voulait que son visiteur nocturne le sache réveillé ou pas. Il regarda l'autre se rapprocher à pas feutrés de lui, et quand enfin il distingua, malgré la noirceur de la pièce, la silhouette frêle de Potter, il décida de garder les yeux fermés. Le Serpentard était curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire son homologue rouge et or, mais n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes, malgré son apparente vulnérabilité. Malgré cela, Draco savait que Harry n'était pas du genre à frapper dans le dos – contrairement à lui.

Après un temps qui parut infini au blessé, le Survivant murmura quelques mots, sans chercher à savoir si l'autre était éveillé ; et sans doute que ça n'avait pas d'importance au fond pour lui.

« Malefoy. Dis-moi que tu me hais. »

Malefoy retint son souffle, surpris. Il se demandait où voulait en venir le brun.

« Dis-moi que tu me hais. Que ça n'a pas changé, et que ça ne changera pas. » A nouveau, un silence. Draco avait l'esprit confus, les idées embrouillées. Et un nœud au ventre, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Dis-moi que tu me hais comme tu m'as toujours haï. Parce que s'il ne doit pas y avoir autre chose, si ça doit rester comme ça entre nous, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire croire pour rien. »

A ce moment, le blond faillit ouvrir les yeux, décidé à parler. Pour dire quoi, il ne le savait pas bien, mais il sentait un tel trouble dans son cœur, et dans celui de Harry, qu'il se disait qu'il fallait parler. Trouver des mots, pour expliquer, s'expliquer. Mais sur quoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir vraiment, au fond …

Mais déjà, le brun reprenait, d'un ton plus dur :

« Parce que tu sais, moi je te hais. Et je sais pas si j'ai envie que ça change. Je ne sais pas … Ou plutôt, je ne sais plus, avec toi. Alors dis-moi. »

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse du Serpentard qu'il pensait endormi, et n'en attendant pas vraiment par ailleurs, Harry repartit à pas feutrés vers la sortie.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, sans savoir où se trouvait sa Némésis ni s'il l'entendrait, Draco murmura :

« Je te hais. »

Draco ne vit pas le petit sourire qu'esquissa Harry, quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, de nouveau plongé dans le silence glacé de l'hiver.

_La haine peut-elle apporter le bonheur ? Peut-elle vraiment unir deux êtres, aussi fort que peuvent le faire les autres sentiments ?_

_La haine est-elle une solution ? Une réponse ? Une issue ? _

_Est-elle préférable au néant ? Peut-elle remplacer l'amour ? Vaut-elle mieux, plus, d'ailleurs ?_

_La haine est-elle enviable, désirable, souhaitable ?_

_Et si oui, est-elle éternelle ?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain après-midi, un peu d'animation vint envahir l'infirmerie : pendant le match de Quidditch opposant les Poufsouffles aux Serdaigles, un des joueurs de la première équipe avait reçu par inadvertance un cognard en plein estomac, et était tombé de son balai. Ses jours n'étaient heureusement pas en danger, mais il avait été bien sonné. On l'avait immédiatement porté à l'infirmerie, et à présent Pomfresh, secondée de deux elfes de maison, s'affairaient autour de lui pour le soigner. Le professeur Chourave, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, ainsi que plusieurs élèves de diverses maisons étaient venus voir comment se portait le jeune homme – que Draco reconnut comme étant Marco Jamies, l'un des batteurs des Poufsouffles.

A aucun moment quelqu'un ne porta attention au Serpentard, si ce n'est Pomfresh, quand elle cria à tout le monde de sortir, car ça l'empêchait de travailler et dérangeait ses malades qui voulaient se reposer. Malgré ses imprécations, le professeur Chourave, et deux Poufsouffles restèrent aux côtés de leur camarade, toujours inconscient. Les autres consentirent à partir, non sans avoir jeté des regards inquiets ou compatissants au batteur. Quand enfin la médicomage eut fini de le soigner, elle s'entretint un moment avec le professeur de botanique – Draco crut comprendre qu'elle la rassurait, vu le visage soulagé qu'afficha alors l'enseignante-, puis reconduisit à la porte tout ce petit monde. La jeune élève qui était restée était en larmes, et Pomfresh s'appliqua également à la rassurer, non sans l'obliger toutefois à sortir. Puis l'infirmière revint voir un moment Marco, qui dormait maintenant paisiblement, sous l'effet d'un sédatif, puis s'approcha de Draco, qui n'avait rien raté de tout cet évènement.

« Tout va bien, Mr Malefoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête, regardant toujours son homologue, à quelques lits de lui.

« Voulez-vous que je tire le rideau afin que vous puissiez vous reposer ? » reprit la femme en désignant le grand tissu blanc qui entourait le lit du Serpentard. Ce dernier déclina :

« Heu, non, ça va … Vous savez, c'est pas dans l'état où il est qu'il m'empêchera de me reposer. »

Alors que Pomfresh repartait vaquer à ses occupations, Draco se crut obligé d'ajouter d'un ton un peu méprisant :

« Toutefois, s'il ronflait cette nuit, je vous serais gré de lui donner une potion pour le faire taire. Je ne supporte pas les ronflements, ça me dérange. »

Se retournant vers son malade geignard, la médicomage fronça le nez, et répliqua sèchement :

« Oui, et bien, vous n'aurez qu'à jeter un sort de silence sur votre camarade, si cela venait à se produire. »

« Et comment ferais-je ? Je n'ai même pas ma baguette avec moi, on ne me l'a pas donnée ! »

Pomfresh haussa les épaules, avant de clore la discussion en repartant vers son bureau :

« Et bien, vous demanderez à Mr Potter de vous l'apporter la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, Mr Malefoy. »

Se renfonçant dans ses couvertures, le Prince vert et argent grommela, pour lui-même :

« Oui, et bien on se demande ce qu'il fout, le Potter, d'ailleurs. Ca fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû venir me voir. »

Mais sans doute Harry Potter avait-il mieux à faire que de venir tenir compagnie à son pire ennemi, car il ne montra pas le bout de son nez de toute la fin d'après-midi. Quand en fin de soirée, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Draco se releva brusquement sur son lit et se dévissa le cou pour voir qui arrivait. Mais il fut profondément déçu quand il vit entrer la petite Poufsouffle aperçue tout à l'heure. Bien que Pomfresh lui dit que son ami dormait toujours, la jeune fille tint à rester au chevet du batteur, ce que ne lui refusa pas la médicomage. S'asseyant auprès de celui que Draco devina être son petit ami, vus les regards qu'elle lui lançait, l'adolescente passa comme ça plusieurs heures, à simplement tenir la main du jeune homme, et à lui caresser la joue de temps à autre, en poussant de discrets soupirs. Pomfresh passait de temps à autre devant eux en leur jetant des regards attendris.

Le blond, écoeuré par tant de mièvrerie, ne put retenir une exclamation quand le plus célèbre des Gryffondors arriva enfin.

« Potter, c'est à cette heure que tu te ramènes ! Enfin, au moins tu me distrairas de la vision dégoulinante des deux amoureux transis qui me gâchent le paysage depuis tout à l'heure … »

Ignorant la mine choquée de la Poufsouffle –et de son petit ami, réveillé entre-temps-, le blond se redressa un peu sur son lit, et débarrassa sommairement sa table de chevet afin que Harry y dépose comme la veille livres et parchemins. En s'asseyant, le brun fronça les sourcils, et souffla :

« Mais t'arrête donc jamais ! Même malade faut que tu râles et que tu embêtes tout le monde … »

« Surtout malade ! Je ne supporte pas d'être ici ! Si tu savais ce que c'est gonflant de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de recevoir de temps à autre la visite d'un crétin fini comme toi … »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi, peut-être ! » s'écria Harry.

« Tu t'es bien proposé pour venir, alors assume, maintenant. » fit Draco avec un sourire mauvais en coin.

« Je me suis proposé afin d'éviter de vous laisser seuls, toi et Ron. Je ne suis pas ici de gaieté de cœur ! »

Draco se pencha vers le Survivant et lui glissa d'un ton sadique à souhait :

« Et tu avais peur pour qui, en nous laissant seuls ? Pour moi, ou plutôt pour ce pauvre Weasley ? Parce que, crois-moi bien, Potter, même sur un lit d'hôpital, je te l'écrase quand tu veux, le rouquin décérébré. »

Serrant les poings de rage à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, Harry souffla, tentant de retenir sa colère :

« Ce n'est pas ce que ta sale tronche bien amochée me prouve, en tout cas, la fouine. Moi je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui t'enfuiras la queue entre les jambes la prochaine fois que tu verras Ron, mais bon, cet avis n'engage que moi … »

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco éleva la voix :

« Mais c'est qu'il se prend vraiment pour le roi du monde, le balafré ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es le roi, mais quand on est aussi pitoyable que toi, et entouré de personnes aussi misérables que le pouilleux et la sang-de-bourbe, ça ne doit pas être bien glorieux ! »

Se levant d'un bond comme si on l'avait piqué, le brun s'exclama, en rage :

« Mais merde, Malefoy ! Ouvre un peu les yeux : celui qui se prend pour Merlin sait qui, c'est bien toi. Heureux héritier d'une grande lignée de sorciers ! Tu te crois supérieur aux autres, peut-être ? Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde ? Et bien, je vais te dire, Mr mégalo : t'es bien le seul à le penser ! Alors, étouffe-toi avec ta vantardise, et reste seul, va ! »

Sur ce, il fit brusquement demi-tour, et planta là un Draco scié, qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : déjà, Harry claquait la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant froncer les sourcils de la maîtresse des lieux.

Hébété, le blond murmura bêtement :

« Mais, et … et tes cours ? Et tes livres ? »

De son lit où lui et sa petite amie avaient tout suivi, Marco Jamies glissa :

« A mon avis, tu peux les garder. Il te les prête jusqu'à demain, je pense … »

Tournant son regard métallique de nouveau aussi froid et dur qu'auparavant, Malefoy répliqua d'un ton cinglant :

« Je t'ai pas sonné, le boiteux ! Alors retourne te faire dorloter par ta poule, et fous-moi la paix ! » Sur ce, il se recoucha, et se retourna dans le lit pour ne plus les voir.

_A qui la haine et la colère sont-elles censées faire du mal ? A celui qui les reçoit, ou à celui qui les envoie ?_

_La haine peut-elle recevoir autre chose que de la haine comme réponse ?_

_Faut-il qu'elle reçoive une autre réponse, d'ailleurs ?_

_La haine attire-t-elle irrémédiablement la haine, ou les contraires peuvent-ils vraiment s'attirer ?_

_Quand on envoie de la haine, que cherche-t-on consciemment à recevoir en retour ? _

_Et inconsciemment ?_

Les jours suivants furent insupportables pour Draco : à longueur de journée, il devait endurer les babillages incessants des nombreux amis qui rendaient visite à Marco, et les moments de tendresse énamourée entre ce dernier et la jeune Poufsouffle ; supporter de son côté les démonstrations affectives ridicules et épuisantes de son boulet de camarade, Pansy ; et enfin affronter le visage fermé et boudeur d'un Harry qui écourtait chaque jour davantage les explications et comptes-rendus de cours auxquels il ne pouvait assister. Et quand enfin, il retrouvait un peu de calme, c'était justement ce sentiment de vide oppressant qui le rendait dingue ; sans parler de son immobilité forcée qui commençait vraiment à lui peser. Draco aurait donné beaucoup en cet instant pour pouvoir remonter sur un balai et aller voler des heures entières, pour retourner assister aux cours et bavarder avec ses camarades, pour être entouré de toute sa cour dans la grande salle … Mais, même si ses blessures guérissaient à un bon rythme, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il retrouverait tout ça.

Fou de rage, Draco maudit alors –peut-être pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu'il était cloué dans ce lit blanc- Ron Weasley, et tous ses descendants sur 72 générations (quand il ne le maudissait pas au contraire en souhaitant lui jeter un sort qui l'empêcherait justement d'avoir une quelconque descendance). Il avait pris l'habitude, tant qu'il y était, de maudire aussi au passage sa sang-de-bourbe favorite, en lui souhaitant d'atroces atrophies du cerveau par overdose de lecture. Les Gryffondors, tous autant qu'ils étaient, en prenaient également pour leur grade dans les malédictions proférées par Draco. Et le Survivant n'échappait pas à la règle, présent comme toujours dans les bouffées de haine qui prenaient le Serpentard au réveil –presque en même temps que son érection matinale, d'ailleurs.

Bref, Draco Malefoy tournait vraiment en rond.

Quand il vit avec soulagement le groupe d'amis –chaque jour plus nombreux- de Marco Jamies dire au-revoir à leur camarade et repartir, Draco eut la surprise de voir arriver Harry un peu plus tôt qu'à l'heure où il lui rendait habituellement visite. Se redressant sur son lit, Draco se recoiffa machinalement de la main, et arbora un visage glacé. Il avait sa réputation de Prince fier et hautain à tenir, après tout. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu tenter de provoquer Potter –qui semblait tout faire ces temps-ci pour éviter les disputes (au grand dam de Malefoy), sans toutefois chercher à être particulièrement sympathique-, le brun prit la parole :

« Je ne reste pas ce soir, Malefoy. C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione, et je vais rejoindre les autres dans notre salle commune. Je te pose là tous les cours d'aujourd'hui, garde-les autant qu'il te sera utile. » fit-il, joignant le geste à la parole en les posant sur la table de chevet. Le regard du blond passa des cours à Harry, qui repartait déjà. Oubliant sur le champ le rôle de parfait petit salaud qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer, Draco retint l'autre par le bras, et lui souffla d'un ton angoissé et presque … suppliant :

« Non, Potter … Ne me laisse pas. » Harry tourna un visage stupéfait vers le blond. Une telle attitude était si rare chez sa Némésis qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots, ou si l'autre n'était pas en train de lui jouer la comédie pour mieux se foutre de sa gueule.

« Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas être seul. Pas encore. » Cette fois, le visage de Draco laissait transparaître une détresse réelle, que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue chez le Prince des perfides reptiles. Vaincu autant que convaincu, il lâcha un bref soupir, et s'assit sur la chaise, restée fidèlement près du lit du malade.

Draco ne remercia pas son homologue, mais dans le bref regard qu'il échangea alors avec lui, Harry sut y puiser les mots restés muets.

_Un sentiment né depuis si longtemps peut-il changer du jour au lendemain ?_

_Est-on encore soi-même quand ce qui nous caractérise le plus disparaît ?_

_Changer nous dénature-t-il si profondément ?_

_Est-ce mal de changer ? Est-ce dangereux ? _

_Ne risque-t-on pas de se perdre soi-même, en se changeant soi-même ?_

_Peut-on vraiment avoir envie de changer ? _

Le silence. Entre eux, juste le silence. Ca changeait des disputes, des insultes. Ca changeait des coups, des crachats, des défis. Ca ne changeait peut-être pas de la haine et de l'inimitié, mais ça changeait quand même.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il était resté, Harry était resté. Peut-être parce qu'il avait lu à ce moment, dans ce regard, quelque chose de différend chez son ennemi. Il avait pensé que ça ressemblait à de la détresse, à de la peur, à quelque chose en tout cas qui valait la peine de rater la célébration de l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Il espérait ne pas se tromper. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr : avec Draco Malefoy, Harry Potter ne pouvait jamais être sûr.

« Je suis seul. » murmura soudainement Draco, si bas que le brun ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'avait dit l'autre. Le soir tombait lentement, plongeant petit à petit l'infirmerie dans une douce torpeur. Un peu plus loin, Marco Jamies somnolait paisiblement. Pomfresh s'était absentée, le temps d'aller manger un morceau. Tout était calme, rien ne venait briser le silence environnant ; rien ne venait contredire les paroles du blond Serpentard.

« Comment ça ? » demanda doucement Harry, plus pour inviter l'autre à continuer que pour avoir une explication. Pour le Survivant, c'était évident que le Malefoy était seul : il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'amour. Juste des courtisans, des conquêtes d'un soir, et des ennemis. Ca ne remplissait pas une vie, ça, Harry le savait. Mais visiblement, Draco venait juste de s'en rendre compte.

Dans un petit soupir, le blond reprit :

« Je suis seul. Tu sais, Potter, depuis que je suis ici … à l'infirmerie, je veux dire, je n'ai pas un seul putain d'amis qui est venu me voir. L'autre Poufsouffle n'est là que depuis trois jours, et il a reçu plus de visite que je n'en aurais jamais, même si je restais ici toute une année ! »

De la colère perçait dans sa voix, et Potter se garda bien d'attiser ce sentiment. Il glissa au contraire d'un ton calme – et prudent :

« Mais, il me semble que … Parkinson … »

Draco émit un rire bref, et fit d'un ton acerbe, en levant les yeux au plafond :

« Merlin, mais cette fille n'est qu'une cruche … Je la déteste ; enfin, même pas … Elle m'est totalement indifférente, mais elle continue à s'accrocher à moi depuis des années, alors que je passe mon temps à la jeter. »

« Tu passes bien ton temps à m'insulter, et je suis pourtant là. »

Draco tourna la tête vers sa Némésis, et resta silencieux un instant. Puis il dit, en hochant la tête :

« Mais toi, c'est pas pareil. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de garder le silence pendant une minute. Puis, il reprit, d'un ton prudent, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots :

« En quoi … est-ce différent ? »

« Et bien … » Draco parut décontenancé un moment. « Nous sommes ennemis. C'est normal que nous nous disputions et continuons malgré tout à nous voir. Tu ne crois pas ? »

A travers les verres de ses lunettes, Harry laissa percer un regard étrange. Il fixait en silence Draco de ses prunelles émeraudes. Le Serpentard se sentit mal à l'aise au bout d'un moment, et se tortilla sur son lit, comme s'il cherchait une position plus confortable. Enfin, la voix de Potter résonna doucement entre eux :

« Non, je ne crois pas. Ne pas s'apprécier n'oblige pas à s'insulter et se taper dessus. »

« Ca ne l'empêche pas non plus, non ? » répliqua l'autre du tac au tac.

« Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? » De l'étonnement dans la voix.

« Nous insulter. Nous battre. Nous haïr. »

Draco eut un geste impatient, et s'exclama, à voix plus haute :

« Mais … parce que c'est comme ça ! Nous sommes ennemis depuis toujours, c'est normal de faire ça ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal … »

« Ni moi où est le bien. »

Les yeux surpris du blond accrochèrent ceux, graves, du brun. Le Survivant poursuivit :

« Ca ne nous rend pas heureux de nous battre, Malefoy. Alors pourquoi … »

« Ca ne TE rend peut-être pas heureux, Potter ! » éructa Draco, cette fois toute colère revenue. « Mais moi ça me plaît de réduire à néant ta petite gueule balafrée ! Moi ça me plaît de te rabattre le caquet ! Alors je m'en fiche si tu n'es pas heureux comme ça, je me fous de ton bonheur, tronche de cake ! Au contraire : si tu savais comme ton malheur me fait jouir … » Il s'arrêta, presque étonné de voir où sa colère l'avait emmené. A bout de souffle, il leva la tête vers sa Némésis, s'attendant à voir celui-ci lui répliquer avec rage, ou même se retenir de le frapper, ou avoir les larmes aux yeux. Qu'importe, il s'attendait à avoir blessé l'autre. Il s'attendait à tout, Malefoy, sauf à voir ce qu'il vit alors sur le visage de Potter : de la pitié, la plus sincère et la plus exaspérante des pitiés. Harry secoua la tête, et fit tout en fixant Draco :

« Je te plains, Malefoy. Vraiment. Tu ne dois pas être heureux … »

Il se leva, comme le blond commençait à se récrier qu'au contraire il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux ; et ajouta avant de partir, d'un ton compatissant, mais néanmoins dur :

« Et tu avais raison, tu sais. Tu es seul. »

Resté seul, avec pour unique compagnie le léger ronflement de son camarade de chambrée, l'héritier des Malefoy lutta pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

- Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, voyons, Draco ! Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux. Tu dois être fort ; tu as toujours été fort, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas flancher. Ce ne sont pas les paroles d'un sale petit crétin congénital qui vont te faire craquer, par Merlin !

Un gros soupir lui échappa malgré lui. Et réprimant, autant que possible, la grosse boule qui lui montait dans la gorge, il laissa ses pensées arriver à cette conclusion qui ne lui plaisait guère :

- Oui, mais tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi seul non plus …

Après un long moment à être resté à ressasser ses sombres pensées, Draco décida de se lever pour se changer un peu les idées. Il repoussa ses couvertures, et enfila rapidement –aussi vite en tout cas que ses membres ankylosés le lui permirent- une robe de chambre qui traînait au pied de son lit. Puis après avoir tâtonné un peu dans le noir pour retrouver son chemin, il parvint à traverser l'infirmerie dans toute sa longueur. Arrivé à la porte, il tenta de repousser sa conscience qui lui disait à quel point Pomfresh serait mécontente de savoir qu'il avait quitté son lit, et sortit. Mais il ne fit même pas un pas dehors qu'il s'arrêta net pour ne pas rentrer dans la personne qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la salle.

« Oh ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux protagonistes. Puis Draco s'exclama :

« Potter ? Mais, je te croyais parti … »

Harry, remis de sa surprise, fit alors, un peu gêné :

« Heu oui … mais je voulais te donner ça, alors … »

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux et distingua alors, dans les mains du rouge et or, une assiette contenant une part de gâteau à la crème. Sur un bout de plaque sucrée on pouvait encore y lire les lettres JOYE … Continuant d'une voix un peu embarrassée –contrastant avec son ton dur et sérieux de tout à l'heure- le brun reprit, tout en se grattant la tête :

« Je me suis éclipsé vite fait. Je … je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, sinon ils vont encore m'engueuler d'être parti, mais bon, voilà, je m'étais dit que … »

Il s'arrêta, comme Draco venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Si Harry avait pu prévoir toutes les réactions de la part du vert et argent –y compris de subir un entartrage en règle avec la part de gâteau-, celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Un peu déstabilisé, il tenta de garder l'équilibre pour ne pas lâcher le dessert ; et passa, presque malgré lui, une main dans le dos de son ennemi. Ce dernier, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule du brun, lâcha d'une vois étouffée où Harry put distinguer comme un sanglot :

« Merde, Potter … Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison ? »

_La haine ne peut-elle pas apporter le bonheur ?_

_Ne peut-elle pas être un but en soi, une vérité à atteindre pour se sentir heureux, épanoui ?_

_Puisqu'elle procure de la jouissance, puisqu'elle procure du plaisir, ne peut-elle aussi être source de bonheur ?_

_Faire du mal aux autres ne fait-il pas du bien à soi ? _

_Haïr n'est-il pas aussi fort, voire plus, qu'aimer ?_

_La haine ne peut-elle pas apporter le bonheur ?_

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment.

Draco continua de fixer l'assiette, posée sur ses genoux. Il lâcha entre ses dents d'un ton bougon :

« Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Je ne te retiens pas. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça … » Potter poussa un soupir d'agacement, et reprit : « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours comme ça, Malefoy ? »

« Parce que je suis comme ça. »

« Arrête un peu, s'il-te-plaît. Arrête de te renfermer sur toi, comme ça, dès qu'on fait un pas vers toi. »

Draco releva enfin la tête vers l'autre et dit durement :

« C'est pas parce que tu m'as vu pleurer que ça t'autorise à te prendre pour ma mère, Potter ! »

Harry se releva, et s'exclama d'un ton véritablement exaspéré :

« Cette fois ça suffit, Malefoy ! Tu as atteint mes limites, j'en ai marre ! Avec toi, on sait jamais comment se comporter. J'ai cru que ça pourrait être bien si on sympathisait, mais visiblement ça te déplaît plus qu'autre chose. Tu veux qu'on se haïsse ? Et bien on va se haïr ! Ne t'inquiètes plus, je ne tenterais plus jamais d'être gentil avec toi. Voilà, ça te va ! »

Puis il partit définitivement cette fois, sans attendre la réponse du blond, qui lui cria quand même pour la forme –réveillant par là-même le pauvre Poufsouffle qui dormait :

« Grand bien t'en prenne, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais rien attendu d'autre de ta part ! »

Mais au fond de lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy n'était pas sûr de devoir se réjouir de haïr Harry Potter, ni que cela soit réciproque. Il ne savait plus bien où il en était.

_La haine ne peut-elle pas apporter le bonheur ?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après cela, le Prince des Serpentards put de nouveau apprécier ce calme qu'il affectionnait tant : l'état de santé de Marco Jamies était suffisamment stable pour qu'il puisse quitter l'infirmerie pour les fêtes de Noël ; ces mêmes fêtes qui vidèrent Poudlard de la quasi-totalité de ses étudiants. Ainsi, à part la visite, bien évidemment, de Pomfresh, Draco ne vit personne pendant près d'une semaine. Car, même s'il ne retournait pas chez les Dursley pendant les fêtes –pour des raisons de sécurité, avait déclaré Dumbledore-, Harry n'avait aucune raison de rendre visite à son pire ennemi, vu qu'il n'avait aucun cours à lui donner. Et depuis leur dernière dispute, une visite de courtoisie n'était même pas envisageable pour le Survivant. Et Malefoy ne l'aurait d'ailleurs souhaité pour rien au monde.

Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Le jour de Noël, Pomfresh, toute guillerette, vint trouver son malade pour lui déclarer avec joie qu'il était assez en forme pour sortir de l'infirmerie afin de profiter de cette belle fête de fin d'année. Draco n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les réjouissances de Noël, mais la perspective de mettre enfin un pied hors de cette salle, et surtout de ce lit, le mit de très bonne humeur. Après avoir enfilé une de ses tenues favorites –apportée à sa demande par un des elfes de maison travaillant à l'école- qui se composait d'un pantalon de toile noire, d'une chemise de soie verte, et d'une paire de bottes fourrées fermées avec des sangles, il s'inspecta un moment dans le miroir, et se déclara satisfait de son apparence. Il avait certes maigri pendant sa convalescence, et son teint, si c'est possible, était encore plus pâle que d'habitude ; mais il ne portait plus qu'un seul petit pansement au front, caché par ses mèches blondes presque blanches, et il avait retrouvé une certaine souplesse physique.

C'est donc dans un relatif bon état d'esprit qu'il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, il y découvrit les quelques élèves qui devaient habituellement rester pendant les fêtes à Poudlard, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs qui, pour l'occasion, se mêlaient aux étudiants, non sans plaisir. Habituellement, le Prince des Serpentards rentrait chez lui, au manoir, pour les fêtes. Mais, malgré son bon rétablissement, la médicomage ne l'avait pas jugé suffisamment résistant pour faire le trajet, et avait donc décrété qu'il resterait à l'école. Cela n'avait pas gêné Draco plus que ça, car il n'était pas très friand des fêtes de famille –et à vrai dire chez lui, on ne fêtait pas tellement Noël ; d'autant moins depuis le retour du mage noir. Mais il fut malgré tout étonné de constater que les élèves restant ici avaient l'air d'apprécier le moment, bien qu'ils fussent loin des leurs.

Il décida alors, histoire de se remettre en jambes, d'aller effrayer quelques élèves de première année –surtout des Poufsouffles, c'était les plus impressionnables ; et Draco avait un compte à leur rendre à cause de tous les camarades de Jamies qui lui avaient pollué son espace vital (et ce, même si ces premières années n'en faisaient pas partie). Cela fait, il repartit tout content vers le bout de la salle, où se trouvait déjà dressé un grand banquet, mis à disposition de tous, bien que le réveillon proprement dit n'ait pas commencé. Alors qu'il se servait d'un verre de jus de citrouille, il vit arriver vers lui un Dumbledore encore plus débonnaire et jovial que d'habitude. Ce dernier s'enquit de son état de santé, puis lui fit :

« Et j'espère, mon cher Draco, que la solitude ne vous a pas trop pesée … » Le vieil homme sourit, et ajouta : « En cette période de l'année, il n'y a rien de pire. »

Se redressant avec fierté, le blond lâcha, tout en sirotant son verre pour se donner une contenance :

« La solitude ne m'a jamais gênée. Au contraire, elle est bénéfique au recueillement et à la méditation. Je suis reconnaissant à mes amis de m'avoir laissé tranquille. »

Le directeur coula un regard énigmatique au jeune homme, puis lui tapota l'épaule, et lui dit avant de repartir vers d'autres élèves :

« Oui, oui … Mais prenez garde à ce qu'elle ne vous détruise pas. Cette satanée solitude, c'est comme les poux : quand on l'a attrapée, on a du mal à s'en débarrasser. » Et sur ces mots étranges, il planta là le Serpentard. Et, pendant que Draco tentait de se convaincre que la sénilité du vieil homme ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps, tout en essayant de se masquer le trouble qui l'envahissait, des éclats de rire lui parvinrent. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers ces gloussements typiquement féminins, car déjà un groupe de trois jeunes filles arrivaient à ses côtés, attaquant le buffet sans cesser leurs bavardages. Le Serpentard poussa un discret soupir : il espérait ne pas déjà regretter le calme de l'infirmerie.

« Oh, bonjour ! » s'exclama à son adresse une des jeunes filles, tandis que ses deux amies repartaient dans un concert de gloussements. Draco ne daigna même pas relever la tête, et la fille reprit :

« C'est rare qu'un jeune homme aussi charmant que toi passer Noël ici … Quelle chance de te croiser. Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous ? »

Presque choqué du sans-gêne de la fille, Malefoy tourna vers elle un visage froid et dur, et paré de toute sa dignité, et sa fierté toute serpentine, il lui lança d'un ton méprisant :

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des filles de ton … style. » Il était le plus poli possible, mais son ton indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elles. Vexées de son attitude, elles repartirent toutes trois ailleurs. Quand elles s'éloignèrent, Draco entendit l'une d'elle dire à celle qui l'avait abordé :

« Non mais laisse tomber, en plus c'était Malefoy … »

- Comment ça « laisse tomber » ! se fit, outré, le garçon. Ca devrait être un honneur pour ses crétines que je leur adresse la parole ! Ce n'est pas à elles de faire les difficiles, plutôt à moi, non mais !

Passablement énervé par cet interlude, il empoigna une bouteille de bièraubeurre et s'en servit un large verre. L'alcool n'était pas autorisé aux élèves en temps normal, mais c'était Noël après tout … Il partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle avec sa bouteille et une assiette pleine de victuailles (même s'il ne mourrait pas spécialement de faim, il préférait manger quelque chose tout en buvant ; il ne tenait pas à se donner pitoyablement en spectacle devant tous les professeurs en étant bourré ce soir de fête). La journée s'écoula sans que personne ne vienne lui parler. Il faut dire que quasiment tous les Serpentards étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et qu'il n'avait aucun ami dans les autres maisons. Le professeur Rogue vint bien s'entretenir quelques minutes avec lui, mais les deux hommes avaient beau s'apprécier et se respecter mutuellement, ils n'avaient au final que peu de choses à se dire –et on ne pouvait pas considérer le maître des Potions comme quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard. A un moment, Draco aperçut Harry Potter entrer dans la salle, avec deux autres Gryffondors. Le Survivant nota rapidement la présence de sa Némésis –ne serait-ce par l'immense vide qui l'entourait, alors que toutes les autres personnes s'amusaient gaiement en petits groupes ici et là-, mais ne vint pas pour autant lui parler.

- Va au diable, Potter ! Si tu savais comme je me fiche que tu sois là ou pas. Et je vais te dire, moins je vois ta sale tronche balafrée, mieux je me porte … Tiens-toi loin de moi, tu as bien raison : ce n'est pas parce que c'est Noël qu'on va entamer une trêve, et ce, même si tu as été assez couard pour tenter de m'amadouer plutôt que de continuer de te mesurer à moi.

Quand enfin la soirée toucha à son terme, Dumbledore, au milieu de la salle, prit la parole, en posant sa baguette sur sa gorge en guise d'amplificateur, et dit avec enthousiasme :

« Chers élèves, chers collègues, chers amis ! J'espère que cette fête de Noël vous a apportée joie et bonne humeur, et que vous en garderez un excellent souvenir. Mais sans plus attendre, voilà le moment que vous attendez tous : le déballage des cadeaux ! » Des cris de joie fusèrent de toutes parts –y compris parmi le corps enseignant- tandis que l'immense sapin, posté au bout de la salle près de la porte d'entrée, s'illuminait de mille feux, révélant un monceau de paquets colorés et enrubannés, disposés à son pied. Les élèves, les plus jeunes en tête, se précipitèrent en riant vers leurs paquets. Quelques-uns déballèrent leurs présents tout de suite, mais la plupart les montèrent dans leur salle commune, pour les ouvrir entre amis, dans l'intimité. Les professeurs attendirent que la plupart des élèves se soient servis avant de prendre leurs paquets et de s'éloigner de nouveau pour laisser l'accès au sapin libre. Quand il n'y eut plus personne devant l'arbre et que la ferveur ambiante se fut un peu calmée, Draco se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée de la salle. Au pied du sapin, il ne restait que deux paquets, les deux emballés dans du papier vert, et entouré de ficelle argentée. Sa marque, ses couleurs, son identité. Il s'assit par terre, et commença à craquer d'un geste las et désabusé le papier glacé.

Quand le Serpentard se dirigea vers la sortie, avec l'idée de rejoindre son lit, il aperçut Harry qui l'attendait, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil sombre au rouge et or, il allait continuer sa route, quand ces mots le retinrent :

« Joyeux Noël. » Draco n'aurait su dire clairement s'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation –auquel cas devait-il lui retourner ses mots, ou l'ignorer ?- ou d'une question –et dans ce cas, que répondre ? Aussi le blond se retourna-t-il vers le Survivant et planta ses prunelles métalliques dans celles, émeraudes, de son vis-à-vis. Après un moment restés à se fixer, Malefoy lâcha enfin :

« C'est ça que t'as reçu ? Comme cadeau ? »

Harry leva un sourcil, puis regarda le grand pull en laine rouge, trop grand pour lui, où s'étalait un immense H en fils dorés.

« Ah oui, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, c'est un classique de la famille Weasley. Un peu répétitif d'une année à l'autre, mais toujours utile. »

Draco ne put retenir un sourire à ces mots. Se retenant de lancer une réplique sarcastique sur la famille du rouquin, il reprit, désignant du menton un gros livre que Harry avait posé au sol, à ses pieds :

« Et ça ? Ca vient de … »

« Hermione. » acheva Potter, en hochant la tête. « Oui. »

Cette fois, le sourire de Draco s'élargit, à la fois moqueur et réellement amusé :

« Tes amis sont si prévisibles, Potter ! Par Merlin … »

« Et toi, tu as eu quoi ? » demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'adressait à n'importe lequel de ses amis. Il voulait surtout éviter de rentrer sur la pente glissante des disputes avec sa Némésis ce soir-là.

A cette question, Draco jeta un petit coup d'œil sur les paquets à demi déballés, qu'il avait laissés sous le sapin, et revint à Harry. D'un ton lointain, il lâcha avec désinvolture, comme si tout cela ne le touchait ni ne le concernait le moins du monde :

« Oh, Pansy s'est crue très inspirée en me tricotant elle-même, je suppose, vu les mailles de travers, une écharpe verte avec des fanfreluches argentées … »

« Elle a eu le bon goût de choisir tes couleurs … »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au Survivant signifiant « qu'aurait-elle bien pu choisir d'autre, de toutes façons ? », puis continua :

« Et mes parents m'ont fait envoyer le dernier équipement à la mode pour le Quidditch. »

« Yahou », siffla, admiratif, le Gryffondor. « C'est un super cadeau, ça ! Tu dois être content … »

« Je le serais, s'ils ne m'avaient pas déjà offert le même à mon anniversaire. » fit, sombre, le blond Serpentard, en baissant la tête. Potter, gêné, n'osa alors rien répliquer.

Un petit silence s'installa alors entre eux, que le brun se risqua à briser à un moment, alors qu'on entendait sonner les douze coups de minuit.

« Malefoy … Moi aussi j'aimerais te faire un cadeau. »

Draco leva un regard étonné vers l'autre, et l'espace d'un instant, se demanda s'il devait rire ou prendre Harry au sérieux. Ce dernier poursuivit alors, voyant le trouble de son interlocuteur :

« C'est … c'est quelque chose dont tu avais envie, et que je t'ai toujours refusé. Je ne sais pas si tu en voudras toujours, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien te le donner … »

Le blond était de plus en plus intrigué par les paroles de son homologue, et sa curiosité finit par l'emporter sur sa méfiance. Il dit alors, d'un ton sérieux :

« Donne-le moi, on verra bien … »

Alors Harry lui tendit la main. Le regard gris de Draco passa de la main au visage du brun. Le Serpentard était en train de se dire que le Survivant n'était définitivement qu'un crétin : il lui demandait de lui _donner_ le cadeau, et l'autre tendait la main comme pour _recevoir_ un cadeau. Et puis, il comprit. Il comprit que Harry Potter lui tendait la main. Lui tendait la main, comme lui lui avait tendu une main, en première année, que Harry n'avait jamais serrée. Potter avait ce jour-là refusé son amitié en refusant de lui serrer la main. Malefoy en avait toujours gardé un souvenir cuisant, une rancune tenace, qui n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des années –même si bien sûr, cette main que Potter n'avait pas serrée n'en était pas réellement la cause ; en tout cas pas la seule. Son esprit s'emballa alors : que faire ? Que faire ? Accepter de serrer la main de sa Némésis reviendrait à accepter d'enterrer le passé, de faire table rase des disputes et des bagarres, pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Sans inimitié, sans rivalité, sans … haine. Ne pas la serrer, au contraire, soulignerait son envie de tout garder comme avant, de ne rien changer à cette étrange relation qu'ils avaient nouée depuis sept ans à présent.

Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, Draco Malefoy, héritier des Malefoy, digne représentant de la maison Serpentard, grand ennemi devant Merlin du Survivant Harry Potter, aurait refusé cette main tendue dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi d'un sarcasme bien senti, ridiculisant Potter devant tous leurs amis respectifs. Les amis du blond auraient ri de la déconfiture du brun, et tous seraient repartis vivre leur vie comme avant. Mais deux semaines, si particulières, s'étaient écoulées. Et quoiqu'il en dise, quoiqu'il veuille, Draco n'était plus le même. Il avait changé, et ce, grâce ou à cause –tout dépendait du point de vue- de Harry. En partie du moins. Le jeune homme blond avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses, et avait découvert le brun sous un jour différend. Il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il était content d'avoir fait toutes ces découvertes. Bien sûr, cela lui ouvrait des horizons nouveaux, qu'il n'avait jamais envisagés ; mais justement, cela lui offrait la possibilité de changer … et était-il sûr de vouloir changer ?

Levant un regard trouble et incertain vers sa Némésis, Malefoy lut dans les prunelles émeraudes la même incertitude, la même hésitation, les mêmes doutes qui l'habitaient. Mais aussi, une certaine confiance … Confiance en qui ? En lui ? En l'autre ? En eux deux ?

« Potter … » commença d'une voix légèrement tremblante le Serpentard.

« Ca peut valoir le coup, crois-moi … » souffla le jeune homme brun.

Et Draco Malefoy serra la main de Harry Potter.

_La haine peut-elle s'éteindre un jour, aussi vite qu'elle est née ?_

_La haine peut-elle mourir sans nous tuer avec elle ?_

_Quand on n'a connu que la haine, peut-on vivre sans ?_

_Que mettre à sa place ? Doit-on l'oublier ?_

_Est-on toujours soi quand on perd sa nature-même ?_

_Comment vivre sans ce qui faisait battre notre cœur ?_

« Joyeux Noël, Draco. » murmura Harry, à voix si basse que ces mots parvinrent au blond comme dans un souffle. C'est à ce moment qu'il distingua des larmes, coulant lentement le long des joues de Draco, pourtant cachées par ses cheveux tombant sur ses oreilles. Posant sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'autre, le Gryffondor demanda :

« Draco ? Draco, tout va bien ? »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête –qu'il gardait toujours baissée- et lâcha dans un sanglot étouffé :

« Non … Je, je me suis perdu. »

« Quoi ? Mais … pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Parce que tu acceptes mon amitié, tu penses que … » Harry ne comprenait pas. « C'est une question d'honneur, ou quoi ? Je … » s'emporta alors légèrement le brun.

Draco secoua de nouveau la tête et leva un visage contrit vers l'autre. Sans lui lâcher la main, il fit, désespéré :

« Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas. En acceptant ton amitié, je perds tout … Je n'ai plus rien, Harry. Plus rien pour me retenir … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comment je vais faire, moi, maintenant, si je n'ai plus personne à haïr ? Comment vais-je vivre ? »

_Comment vivre sans ce qui faisait battre notre cœur ?_

Harry recula alors d'un pas, et fit, interloqué :

« Mais … si ça te fait te sentir comme ça … Pourquoi avoir accepté ce que je te proposais ? »

Draco poussa un soupir, puis lâcha la main du Survivant. Il s'essuya les yeux de la paume de sa main. Comme il semblait hésiter à parler, le Gryffondor l'entraîna pour qu'ils s'asseyent tous deux contre le mur, à côté du livre, cadeau de Hermione. Après un moment, Draco expliqua, tout en fixant le bout de ses bottes :

« Avec toi, Potter … ça semble bien. »

Harry leva un sourcil surpris derrière ses lunettes rondes, mais ne dit rien –et ne releva pas non plus le fait que l'autre l'ait de nouveau appelé Potter. Après tout, des habitudes vieilles de sept ans ne se changeaient pas si facilement. Il resta silencieux, laissant le Serpentard poursuivre :

« Quand je te regarde, je … C'est dur, comment t'expliquer ? … Tu parais si bien, si gentil, courageux, serviable … »

« Je ne suis pas parfait, tu sais. »

« Oh, je sais ! s'exclama le blond, un petit sourire passant furtivement sur ses lèvres. Je pourrais passer des heures à énumérer tous tes défauts, crois-moi ! Mais quand il s'agit des autres, tu fais toujours en sorte de ne pas les blesser, de tout faire pour les aider … Et alors, peu importe tes défauts : tu fais le bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Il marqua de nouveau une pause, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

« Je ne dis pas que je voudrais être comme toi … Ca ne me ressemblerait pas. St Malefoy, très peu pour moi ! »

A ces mots, Potter esquissa un petit sourire, mais n'interrompit pas l'autre.

« Simplement, quand je te regarde … oui, ça a l'air bien. Tes amis ont l'air heureux avec toi, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'on s'attire des ennuis à rester dans tes parages ! Tu arrives à être gentil si naturellement … moi, je n'y arrive pas. » Il lâcha de nouveau un soupir, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il continua, marmonnant d'un ton lointain :

« Je suis complètement paumé Po … Harry. »

Le brun posa alors une main apaisante sur la nuque de son camarade, et, après une hésitation, demanda :

« Tu … tu regrettes qu'on devienne amis ? »

Relevant la tête, Draco fixa l'autre de ses prunelles couleur orage :

« Non … pas vraiment. Parce que maintenant, j'en ai vraiment envie de ta gentillesse. Mais, ne plus te haïr … Ca me fait bizarre. Ca me déstabilise, je crois. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné, que Harry lui rendit, en bien plus grand, en bien plus rayonnant. Le brun ferma les yeux un moment, comme s'il se délectait à l'évocation de certains souvenirs, puis il rouvrit ses prunelles derrière ses lunettes, et glissa, sur le ton de la confidence, tout en se penchant vers l'autre :

« Je t'avoue que ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus me battre avec toi, et de te parler sans qu'on s'insulte, mais … j'avoue aussi que l'idée ne me déplaît pas. Tu sais, c'est agréable d'avoir des amis. »

Le blond eut un petit sursaut de surprise, puis ses joues laissèrent échapper une légère rougeur sur sa peau opaline, avant qu'il n'ajoute, confus :

« Oui … oui, je suppose. »

_Quel échappatoire face à un sourire désarmant ? Comment ne pas y répondre sur le même ton ?_

_Si la haine n'attire que la haine, la fraternité n'attire-t-elle pas que la fraternité en retour ?_

_Si la haine disparaît, que reste-t-il ? Peut-on survivre quand on vous enlève votre épine dorsale ?_

_Quand on vous met un nouveau cœur à la place de l'ancien ? Battra-t-il aussi fort, avec autant d'intensité que l'ancien ? _

_Si le sang qui coule dans nos veines n'a plus le même goût de venin qu'avant, peut-on encore se défendre ? Survivre face à ce monde cruel ?_

_Si la haine s'envole, retombe-t-on forcément au sol ? Et si oui, est-ce que cela fait vraiment mal ? Ou peut-on s'en remettre ?_

_Existe-t-il des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais ?_

Un ange –ou est-ce un démon ?- passa, laissant le silence planer un instant entre les deux jeunes hommes, suspendu entre ciel et terre, comme s'il n'osait ni se poser, ni partir. Des éclats de rire venant de la grande salle leur parvinrent, mais ils semblaient si loin. Un autre monde, un entre-deux entouraient le lion et le serpent. La vie elle-même semblait attendre quelque chose, avant de continuer sa route. Finalement, la voix claire de Draco s'éleva dans l'air, une dernière fois :

« Harry … sans la haine, je ne suis plus moi-même. »

« Mais qui te demande de ne plus haïr ? »

L'étonnement se lisait sans peine sur le visage du blond quand il se tourna vers son homologue.

« Mais … je … on n'avait pas décidé d'être amis ? »

« Je ne parle pas de _me_ haïr, Draco. » Potter était de nouveau sérieux. « Le monde est vaste … Tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un d'autre à haïr, si ça peut faire ton bonheur. »

« Autant que je t'ai haï pendant toutes ces années ! Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Potter ! Ce n'est pas pour te donner une importance que tu ne mérites sans doute pas, mais tu étais quand même assez particulier pour t'attirer ma haine à ce point tu sais. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville … dans le sens de la connerie, bien sûr et … »

Draco s'arrêta : Harry venait de se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que s'il voulait le retenir dans une chute qui promettait de lui être fatale.

« Draco, arrête ! Arrête, ne replonge pas là-dedans … Ne repars pas là-bas, là où ton cœur se glacera à nouveau … »

Loin de lui rendre son étreinte, Malefoy se raidit, ses poings appuyés sur le sol glacé de Poudlard. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, le fier petit serpent ne put réprimer l'angoisse qui perça jusqu'à sa voix :

« Harry … Je me perds … J'ai peur, j'ai si peur … Je ne peux pas, je … »

« Haïs quelqu'un d'autre, je t'en supplie ! Si tu dois détester quelqu'un, fais-le, mais ne me hais pas encore ! Je t'en supplie … » acheva-t-il dans un souffle, quasi inaudible. Enserrant encore plus Draco de ses bras, Harry attendit, que le temps passe, que le temps délace les fils qui emprisonnait le cœur du Serpentard, que le temps défasse la prison de glace qui tuait à petit feu toute humanité en lui …

« Mais qui … Qui est-ce que je peux haïr ? Qui … »

« Pourquoi pas ton père ? »

- Oui, pourquoi pas ce père qui n'en a jamais été un pour moi ? Pourquoi pas cet homme si froid, et distant, qui m'appelait son fils d'un ton si dur que ça me glaçait le sang ? Pourquoi pas ce monstre qui m'a si bien appris la haine, mais qui ne m'a pas appris à vivre sans ?

« Pourquoi pas Voldemort ? »

- Oui, pourquoi pas ce mage noir qui veut m'attirer à lui en me promettant un monde de douleur et d'horreur ? Pourquoi pas ce tortionnaire qui me torturerait juste pour me remercier d'avoir rejoint ses rangs, en bon petit soldat que je pourrais être, si j'accomplissait ce qu'on attendait de moi ? Pourquoi pas ce monstre qui ne sait que répondre par la haine à toutes les suppliques, et les prières ?

« Pourquoi pas ? … » glissa Draco dans une ultime larme.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » insuffla Harry dans une étreinte un peu plus amicale, un peu moins violente. Un peu plus humaine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je ne sais pas si on peut vivre sans la haine quand on a connu que ça depuis sa naissance …_

_Je ne sais pas si on est moins protégé contre le monde quand on n'a plus de haine en soi …_

_Je ne sais pas si on se perd totalement quand on change une partie de son cœur …_

_Je ne sais pas si l'amour fait forcément moins mal que la haine …_

_Je ne sais pas non plus si l'amour rend plus heureux que la haine …_

_Mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas être heureux en ne donnant et en ne recevant que de la haine._

_Je sais que haïr n'empêche pas d'aimer._

_Et je sais qu'on peut vivre avec autre chose que de la haine dans le cœur._

_Et je suis heureux de savoir ça._

_Vraiment heureux._


End file.
